The Cat's Revival
by Half-Dragon127
Summary: Version 3.0. Sorry! It's a rewrite. Major changes! Read, don't read, I don't care. Rated T for frequent swearing: Kyoko's back and more annoying than ever before. Train is losing his mind. Something strange happens. KyokoxTrain. TrainxSaya.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters!**

**This fan fiction takes place a year after the last book ends.**

**The Cat's Revival**

It had been about years since he had left Chronos… and Creed murdered Saya.

He had joined back up with Sven and Eve.

Kyoko had joined too, because it was her summer break.

Kyoko had gotten nicer, and much too damn annoying. Train just couldn't take it anymore.

They stopped at a diner for lunch (which they could actually afford for once. Somehow the anger Kyoko causes makes Train more precise, efficient, and intent on taking wildly high bounties).

After they ordered, Train heard two men talking at the bar.

"Shut up Jack." the huge man said.

The just plain large man, who was apparently named Jack, started again "Damn Len. I'm tellin' ya! Up Chess Mountain, a few yards to the left of Hag Bridge, there's a magic spring that grants wishes!"

"What part of shut up do you not understand?" Len asked annoyedly.

Jack ignored him and continued "It's called a Spirit Spring. All you have to do is drop some gold, no matter how small an amount, into the spring, call the spirit, tell it what you want, within reason of course, and Bam! You get it!"

"Jack, shut up now, before I beat the crap out of you.

Train thought about this for a minute.

Then he thought "Wow this Jack guy either doesn't care about keeping this a secret, or he's doing heck of a job at it."

He was so caught up in this, that he, Train Heartnet, believe it or not, not only didn't notice that his food was there, but it was getting cold.

"Train? Master Black? Master Black!" Kyoko screamed into his ear.

He jumped" Damn, Kyoko! What did you do that for?"

She only giggled.

Train sneered at her.

Then he saw his food and scarfed it down so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Not because he was a pig, because he wasn't, not since about a year ago anyways. It was because he literally hadn't eaten in a week.

When they left the diner Train told Sven that he needed to go somewhere before they went to their next destination.

Train rode ahead on his motorcycle.

Sven, Eve, and Kyoko followed in the car.

Train pulled over abruptly at Hag Bridge. The car pulled to a halt and the others got out as Train got off.

As he got out Sven said "Hag Bridge! Train, I know where you're going!"

"Really?" Train asked

"Yes! You're not the only one who overheard those brutes back there! And you're insane if you actually believe that crap! Also, I thought you had accepted Saya's death when you didn't kill Creed!" Sven yelled.

"This isn't about Saya, and I don't care if it's insane! This could be my only chance to get rid of someone forever!" Train returned.

It was in that moment that that they reached the spring.

Sven was dumbfounded by what Train said.

"Again with the Creed thing! I thought you said you said you weren't going to kill anymore!"

Then Train asked softly" Who said anything about killing her?"

Train turned his back on the wide eyed Sven and said to Kyoko "This will prove to you once and for all that I 'do not' like you!"

He dropped some gold, which he had gotten in an old mining town a ways back, into the spring.

Then he said "Um. Great Spirit, thing, grant me my wish. I wish for the ultimate way to show Kyoko that I 'do not' like her!"

"As you wish…" a deep voice said.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Sven said surprisedly. "And he worded it so horribly!"

Two vials washed up on the shore.

The voice said "The liquid in red vial will make you say the whole truth whether you want to or not. After that you will go into a state of complete shock. In the green vial is the antidote and will bring your closest loved one here and will even revive them if they are dead."

He drank the red vial, turned to Kyoko and said "Kyoko over the past year I've come to care about you, although, I don't like you, and I still think you're annoying as hell even though you tend to be more considerate than you used to be."

Then Train went into shock.

Kyoko was completely heartbroken, but she still loved him, so she poured the green vial into his mouth.

He came out of shock.

Something stirred in the water.

Someone was coming out of the mist from the spring.

Then Train saw her.

"Saya!" Train cried in amazement.

She came out, floral yukata and all. Exactly the same, except about four years older.

"Where am I? Asked Saya "The last things I remember are dying and being in a field of flowers."

"You're at a wishing spring bitch!" Kyoko yelled jealously.

"Hey!" Saya said angrily.

Sven shouted "Wait!"

"Saya…" he contemplated. "As in 'the' Saya?"

"Yeah. As far as I know 'I am' the only me. Who are you guys?" she said.

Then Train said" Hi Saya."

"Train!" Saya cheered excitedly as she ran up and hugged him.

He blushed.

Kyoko snorted flames out her nostrils.

Saya let go, and looked at the others. Then she asked" Train? Who are the old man, little goth girl, and Jipangun school girl who looks like she's straight out of an anime?"

They all growled and glared at Saya, especially Kyoko.

Train simply replied" Yeah. I'll tell you later. Okay?"

"Um, okay. So how'd I get back to the land of the living oh great Mystical One?" Saya joked.

Kyoko didn't like this at all, in her eyes she was flirting with Train. Of course in reality she was just being herself.

"Uh, well, I guess, somehow, I accidentally, um, wished you back with some gold and this spring." He told her.

_Accidentally my ass!_ thought Kyoko.

"Okay. Well in that case I have a wish too!"

He gave her what was left of the gold.

Saya dropped it into the water and said "Hear me Great Spirit of the spring, I wish for Train's outfit from when I first met him, good as new!"

"As you wish…"the voice said.

The clothes washed up on the shore, brand new and surprisingly dry.

"Why'd you wish for that?"

She picked them up and gave them to him while saying "Even though it does look totally evil, I still think it looks better than that."

Saya was pointing at the buttons on his jacket.

"What's wrong with my buttons?" Train asked.

"No offense Train…" Saya replied. "But they're huge, ridiculous, and make you look like an idiot."

"The lady's right." Sven added. " Except for the idiot part. You're so stupid already that it's impossible for you to look any more idiotic."

Eve nodded. Kyoko's hair was on fire.

"Thanks Sven." Train said sarcastically.

"They're your friends?" Saya asked.

"Unfortunately." Train responded.

"Anyways, Train, take those and go somewhere no one can see you and change." Saya commanded.

"But I don't…" he started. "Wow! These 'are' brand new! There are no blood stains! And, would you look at that! There isn't even a piece of the sleeve missing from when I got my hand cut off!"

"What!" Saya yelped.

"It was reattached." Train answered.

"Just go!" Saya said demandingly.

After Train changed, and they all had proper introductions, they went to the café in the next town over (only because Sven didn't think a lady's first meal years should be a cup of noodles).

At the café Train and Saya were catching up over a bottle of milk.

Train started off.

"So what's it like in Heaven?" he asked.

Saya answered" I don't think I was in Heaven. I think I was in Limbo or something."

"Why's that?" he grunted.

She said" It was only a field. Nothing else, and although years had passed in normal world, it only seemed like five minutes. Plus, I aged as if four years had passed in a few minutes."

"Oh, great! Now I look like an old hag!" Saya muttered.

"Really? To me you look the same as you did four years ago." Train commented.

Saya smirked" You look cute yourself."

Train choked, and spat out his milk.

She laughed" Ha! I got you good!"

"Don't do that!" he yelled.

Sven walked up to train and whispered so that no one else could hear" You're going to have to tell her eventually."


End file.
